


One Little Asari

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 100 word challenge, F/F, Keep Your Love Blue, part of a bigger story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos





	One Little Asari

Getting in trouble wasn't anything new to Keri T'Vessa. Instead of ocean sounds playing in her ears, it was the last time that she had spoke to her mother. Against her wishes, she had gone forward with publishing information that she probably shouldn't have, but needed to be known.

Her mother didn't yell, just looked disappointed and defeated. “Keri, I can't protect you this time.”

She didn't want protection. Just understanding, which was something that she had only gotten from Alex Ryder. The same one who pressed that gorgeous face of hers to the barrier.

Keri wanted to kiss her.


End file.
